The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Operational amplifiers are used in many applications, and stability is one of the concerns that circuit designers have to face. In an example, an operational amplifier is used in a low drop out (LDO) voltage regulator. In the LDO voltage regulator, the operational amplifier compares a feedback voltage from the regulator output with a reference voltage, and controls a pass device based on the comparison to maintain a relatively constant output voltage at the regulator output. Generally, the LDO voltage regulator includes a compensation capacitor that couples the regulator output with the operational amplifier to make the LDO voltage regulator relatively stable.